


reckless serenade

by keiman



Series: i might not like you but i doubt that i won't like you [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiman/pseuds/keiman
Summary: call up to listen to the voice of reason, got the answering machine.
Series: i might not like you but i doubt that i won't like you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581868
Kudos: 1





	reckless serenade

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i cried writing this

listless and languid, she lets out a low whine, rests her head upon your lap. soon she drifts off and you are left alone to ponder.

sleepy eyes like honey, clear and oh so very sweet, you wonder if she sees what you see in her. curly hair all mussed up, _do you know just how beautiful you are?_ , as you sweep a few stray strands off her face.

she sways as she walks with her sweater with the sleeves too big for her hands tucked in her pants and you really can't help but laugh because of how disproportionate it looks. her smile is wide and shy and just so _goofy_ it takes all you have not to pull her into a hug so tight she bursts and her guts spill.

she's an idiot with her words sharp with irritation directed toward no one in particular because still, _still_ , she's vexed because _why do you multiply them here?!_ your snickers are met with a glare all stern so you catch yourself, _ahem_. shift closer to see her notes and you end up struggling together because really, _you're not sure why they're multiplied either_.

one day you're staring at her fiddling with her pen and then it hits you: _you're the biggest idiot here_. inane; you who fell for the girl in the stupid sweater and the broken pair of glasses taped together with scotch. you're the fool for holding the girl who cries before and after her math tests and can barely spell her own name right so dear.

but now you're looking down as the very same girl snoozes on your lap; your muscles relax and you feel your lips threaten to pull up into a grin. poke her on the cheek and she twitches slightly, mumbles _stop, asshole!_. you laugh a little, sink low to press kiss light and gentle to her forehead. she's stupid but so are you for admiring her so.

you don't expect anything to come out of it. you're too different and you won't work, but it's okay; you're content where you are. happier, even. this would be a harmless crush that you'd have fun with; it won't hurt anyone as long as you're careful. you focus your gaze back onto the duffer on your lap, roll your eyes and scoff a little.

she's far from perfect, but by the gods do you love her.


End file.
